


The Little Dreams 2

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 18.02.16-18Words: 800SabrielDescription: Your favourite Sabriel dream is back!Will Sam finally get his happy ending or will Gabriel leave him wanting more?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The Little Dreams 2

_Finally,_ Sam shut the laptop with a satisfied sigh, _time to relax._ He looked around the dingy motel room, _I can’t believe we’re actually getting two weeks off. Now I can do everything I’ve been too busy for,_ he smiled and got up, snatching his key off the table before heading to the door, _this is gonna be great._

_\--_

Things were _not_ great, Sam ran his hands threw his hair in agitation, _why can’t I think of anything to do? What’s wrong with me?_

He had walked around the block, excited to finally be able to get some alone time while Dean was off at the local bar, most likely hustling pool.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of a damn thing to do, so he circled back to the room. He shook his head and made his way over to the bed, _how did I get so boring? There’s more to me then hunting!_

He flopped backward, starring at the ceiling, _c’mon brain, pick something. Am I just gonna lay here for fourteen days?_

“I wouldn’t worry so much.”

The hunter bolted upright, confused to see the candy gorging angel.

“Gabriel? What are you doing here?”

The brunette feigned being hurt, “You don’t remember the last time I came to visit?”

“No,” the giant got up, snatching the angel blade from under the bed, “Last time I saw you was in that-”

“Porno I left you?” Gabriel smirked before jumping up to sit on the table, unwrapping a Mars bar, “I remember. You did good, Sammich, shoving my bro back in his box. I was impressed.”

Sam eyed the entity, slowly closing the distance, angel blade behind his back, “We thought you were dead.”

“I went into hiding,” he slipped off the counter, eyeing the hunter, “if there’s one thing having Luci as a sibling had taught me, it’s to _never_ get in his way when he’s throwing a tantrum. Better to tuck tail and run until he blows off his steam.”

“So you’ve been in hiding…” the pair were now only a few feet apart, “but you knew what had happened? Watched us get him back in the box? Watched the Leviathan? You sat back as Metatron-” the giant huffed with rage, running a hand through his hair in frustration, “Idly sat by while the angels fell? How many lives could you have saved if we knew you were alive?”

“Whoa, Sammich,” Gabriel placed his hands on his shoulders, “Relax. This wasn’t why I came back.”

“Then why’re you here? Why reveal yourself-”

He cut himself off as the angel touched his head.

 _“C’mon Sammy, you don’t have to get_ right _back to work do you?”_

_“I – I guess not.”_

_Gabriel jumped over the laptop, landing in Sam’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck._

_He smiled softly, almost tenderly at the hunter before resting his head down on his shoulder. Sam failed to calm his rapidly beating heart._

Sam stumbled back a few steps, hand clutching his head, _whoa._

Gabe smiled up at the hunter, following him back, “I got word you were finally cashing in your vacation time, so I figured…” he trailed off, smirking as the hunters’ knees hit the bed.

He fell backward, head spinning, _how do I not remember that? When did that even…?_

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Gabriel shook his head before beginning to undo his jacket, “when are you gonna learn?”

The brunette swallowed thickly, failing to calm his increased heartbeat, “L-learn what?”

The angel winked before leaping for him.

“Sam!”

The hunter shot up in bed, wild eyes scanned the room, settling on his brothers’ worried face.

“Jesus, man,” he backed up a few steps and blew out a breath of relief, “quit scaring me like that!”

Sam rubbed at his eyes, headache pounding against his skull, “Wh-what?”

“Learn how to breath in your sleep man,” Dean threw a jacket at him, “Get dressed, would ya? We’ve only got a few more hours of daylight, and I do _not_ want to hunt that nest in the dark,” he grabbed the keys off the table and swung the door open, “Be out in ten or you’re getting left behind.”

Sam shook his head and stretched, _it wasn’t real_? He got up, face flushing as he saw his boner through his boxers. He sighed, pulling his pants on, _back to work, I guess._ He pulled a shirt over his head before slipping on his jacket, making his way to the door, eyes roaming to the counter where the angel had been, disappointed to see it empty. _Guess he’s really gone._

_Haven’t you learned anything Sammich?_

Sam stopped in the doorway, eyes scanning the empty room, _maybe he’s really- no,_ he shook his head, _focus._

 _Uhm,_ hello? _Trickster._

**Author's Note:**

> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
